Us
by Muselina
Summary: We were such a good team. Especially when we were not fighting. A series of drabbles on Sally Lockhart and Fred Garland's relationship; from the earliest moments of their friendship to Harriet's birth. The stories are not set in linear form, but they do have a connection.
1. Beginnings

**_Disclaimer:_**_Sally Lockhart's characters belong to Phillip Pullman._**  
**

_I'm doing a series of drabbles based on an old series of prompts with Sally and Fred from Sally Lockhart's Mysteries. I absolutely adore their relationship and wanted to tribute their love and respect for each other.  
_

_To start, the first prompt was "Beginnings". I thought of Sally arriving at the Garland's home after escaping from Mrs. Holland_

**Beginnings**

It had been quite a long day —escaping from a killer old woman is more tiresome than it seems—but Sally was safe at last. She examined the room, breathing deeply.

It was a nice sitting room, nicely furnished and cosy. It was certainly more home-like than her aunt's house. The Garland siblings had good taste.

An intentional cough caught her attention.

"I'm sorry we can't get you somewhere better to sleep in," said Fred Garland, entering the room. "I swear you that tomorrow we'll fix that guest's room for you".

"Don't worry, this will do very well," she replied.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	2. Middles

**_Disclaimer:_**_Sally Lockhart's characters belong to Phillip Pullman. I'm just playing a little bit with them for the sake of it._

_The second prompt was "middles" and I thought of Sally announcing her decision to go to Cambridge. Of course, Fred is not really excited about it. Too much college boys around her..._**  
**

**Middles**

"Fred, I'm going there," Sally declared, looking at the young man. "There's nothing you can say to stop me".

Fred stared at her without uttering a single word. There were too many things he wanted to tell Sally. He wanted to ask her to write every week, to visit them as often as possible. He wanted to tell her not to forget him. He wanted to tell her he was in love with her. But Fred didn't say anything. He just stood there, glaring at her.

"Are you going to say anything?" Sally demanded.

"Would you marry me?" he stammered.

* * *

_Did you like it? Hope you've enjoyed it!_

_Muselina_


	3. Ends

**_Disclaimer:_**_Sally Lockhart's characters belong to Phillip Pullman._**  
**

_Here's the third prompt_. _For this one I wrote about what happened after Fred died. Sally is a very brave woman, after all. And she would always go on.**  
**_

**3. Ends**

Sally looked through the window, caressing her belly with her hands. In the last months she had felt life growing inside her. She had wanted to die, but she wanted to live for her child. For Fred's child.

"I just hope she's a bit like you, Fred," she muttered. Even if she didn't know whether the baby was a girl, Sally used to think about it as a girl. A lovely blond girl, with Fred's eyes. "Not so reckless, though," she added hastily, smiling at Fred's memory.

Somehow, it seemed very pretty much unlikely that Fred's child wouldn't be reckless.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

_Muselina  
_


	4. Insides

**_Disclaimer:_**_Sally Lockhart's characters belong to Phillip Pullman._**  
**

_Promp number four was "Insides". This is meant to be united to the fifth prompt "Outsides" which I will upload soon. Is Sally jealous?  
_

**4. Insides**

Who was that girl with Fred? Sally frowned at the beautiful girl who was holding Fred's arm. In that precise moment she became aware of all the things that were wrong with her. Her hair was a disgusting mess; she had horrible rings under her eyes. She felt horrible and disgusting.

Besides, Fred was always telling her that she was boring. He used to tell her she studied and worked too much and never had any fun. Surely that girl was lively and merry. And surely Fred liked her more than he liked her.

Oh, and they were approaching her.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Muselina_


	5. Outsides

******_Disclaimer:_**_Sally Lockhart's characters belong to Phillip Pullman._******  
**  


_This is meant to follow last chapter, "Insides". We've already seen what Sally thinks of her looks, but what does Fred think of them?_******  
**

**5. Outsides**

Sally sighed and braced herself for what was coming towards her. Trying to calm her down, she forced a smile in her face.

"Hello, Frederick." The girl who was accompanying Frederick looked at her. Sally was sure that she was taking good note of her terrible hair and the practical outfit. Of course, she looked perfect.

"How are you, Sally?" he asked in return. His gaze fixed on Sally. What was he looking at? Was he comparing her with his gorgeous companion?

Sally just wanted to run. "I'm fine," she muttered.

Fred smiled warmly. "You look as beautiful as always".

* * *

_Did you like it? Of course Fred will think that she looks beautiful. He loves her, damn it!_

_Muselina  
_


	6. Hours

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sally Lockhart's characters belong to Phillip Pullman. I have only kidnapped them for a while._**  
**

_This week is midterm week in my college, therefore I must find some way to procrastinate. As you can see, I'm working on my series of drabbles. Although, to say the truth, I write these things between subjects. So, I study Fiction for a while, then I write something and go on studying Grammar.  
_

_Today, I give you one of Sally and Fred's famous "silent fights." Enjoy!  
_

**6. Hours**

The room had been silent for a long time. Sally was studying her books and Fred was cleaning his cameras while Jim was reading an adventure novel.

The leftovers of their last fight were still floating around them. They were easy to see in Sally's brow and Fred's energetic moves.

"Sally, can you pass me that pencil?" said Fred, finally.

Sally didn't say a word but she moved the pencil towards Fred.

"Two hours," said Jim, absently. "That must be a record."

Sally and Fred looked at each other and began laughing out loud.

"You're right, Jim," said Fred, grinning.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

_Muselina  
_


	7. Days

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sally Lockhart's characters belong to Phillip Pullman. I have only kidnapped them for a while._

_Here I am with a new short storie. Hope you like it!  
_

**7. Days**

Sally looked at the calendar over her desk and smiled. In only two more days, she would be in London, spending her Christmas holidays with all her friends. Jim, Webster, Charles… and Fred.

Sally couldn't help beaming a bit more when she thought of him. Just a few days earlier he had sent her a short note.

_Sally,_

_Five days remaining. Can't wait to see you._

_Fred_

That was so typical of him; just a few words to show that he was indeed thinking about her. Sally could almost see him grinning over the letter before signing it. So… Fredish.


	8. Weeks

_**Disclaimer: **Sally Lockhart's characters belong to Phillip Pullman. I have only kidnapped them for a while._

_I am here again with another drabble. It's kind of a follow-up for the last one.  
_

**8. Weeks**

Sally almost jumped off the train, completely forgetting all about ladylike manners. Stepping on her toes, she looked into the crowd. Many Cambridge students were being welcomed back by their parents. But Sally didn't have any parents to welcome her.

And then, she saw him.

"Fred!" she shouted, running toward her longtime friend.

"Sally!" he exclaimed, hugging her in a most inappropriate fashion. Some people turned around and muttered some disgusted remarks about the proper attitude in a public place.

"I've missed you, girl. Weeks seem so much longer when you're not here."

"I'm glad to be here too, Fred."

* * *

_I just have to say that these guys don't fight ALL the time. Here's the proof._

_Muselina_


	9. Months

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Sally Lockhart's characters belong to Phillip Pullman._**  
**

_And I'm back with a new scene. I have up to twenty of these written and there's still eighty more to go. But I like writing these short scenes in which I can show you how great and lovely this couple was.  
_

**9. Months**

Jim entered the room without making a noise. Sally was working on the figures for their business and didn't seem to mind such an interruption. Her free hand was caressing her enormous belly.

"How do you feel today?" the boy asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Better," she replied. "I can't believe that seven months have passed."

"Fred wouldn't want you to be sad. It was not your fault."

"I know," she smiled briefly. "But these months have been hard."

Jim didn't reply; he only took his friend's hand and held it as he had done for the last months.

* * *

_I like Jim. I like him an awful lot. He's so kind and caring for his friends. And especially, I like how he takes care of Sally (not that she needs it too much) and Harriet. That's a great friend to have around!_

_Till next time!  
_

_Muselina_


	10. Years

**_Disclaimer:_**_Sally Lockhart's characters belong to Phillip Pullman._**  
**

_I'm absolutely determined to finish this. So, there's another one. I must type some that I wrote in my notebooks and while travelling, so I still have about twenty drabbles written.  
_

_BTW, I love Fred Garland.  
_

**10. Years**

When Fred Garland saw Sally Lockhart for the first time, he knew he would do absolutely anything for that girl.

Then, he fell in love with her.

Sure, Sally was obnoxious, arrogant, pedantic and all those long and overly complicated adjectives Fred enjoyed throwing at her during their fights. But she was also determined, smart and brave. Fred loved those qualities of her, and he loved her little defects even more.

She was the girl for him. He had known that for years. That is why he could never stay angry at her. He had loved her for many years.

* * *

_Fred was the first one to realize that he loved Sally, it took her more time to realize it. Poor girl._

_Hope you liked it!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
